


Avenger's Slut

by someawkwardwhitebech



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Avengers Tower, Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech





	Avenger's Slut

The snarling didn't work on these Alphas, didn't really shock them when they entered the prison cell to find him standing in the center with a prideful snarl.

In fact, they seemed prepared for this. Had all the tools and things necessary to make him kneel.

But that was just because they knew him, after all...

They were the Avengers.

* * *

The snarl snapped into a whimper the second they stepped in.

Loki's nostrils flared at there being three alphas in the same cell, all unmated... all unbonded, and all staring him down.

He panicked, stepped back and hit the bed with his calves.

He snarled and braced himself, magic tightened by his Omega keening at the sight of three strong alphas.

He tried to go against it, the feeling of wanting someone, something, to fill him up.

_His heat couldn't have possibly started just by the presence of Alphas, right???_

_Right!?_

He refused to fall over and beg or kneel to them, which they didn't seem to mind.

The Captain was obviously the head of their pack, as he stepped forth first to reprimand the Omega.

His hand shifted to rest on Loki's waist, the warmth spreading to his groin instantly, as the other gripped his chin tight in its hold.

"Give up your pride, Omega," he spoke gentle but stern, tipping Loki's head down enough to see the excitement forming in the suit of the American Hero, but to also force him to swallow his pride and dignity.

Loki wanted to go against it, but his mouth salivated at the sight before him and he nearly whimpered, having to bite his bottom lip in response.

His eyes rose to meet the Captain, noting the dark lustful look in them.

Stark stepped forth, his scotch flavoring scent driving the Omega further out from it's kept-cage inside Loki's mind.

Loki nearly collapsed at the next scent, a nice blend of vanilla and caramel latte, from the Alpha in front of him.

Loki let out a breathy sigh, his breath picking up and eyes dilating fast.

The three shared a quick glance before they seemed to pull the God into a better position.

Stark sat on the bed, wrapping around the mage's waist from behind and tugging him to sit in his lap while the Captain slid between his slightly spread thighs and Clint knelt next to him.

A breathy moan flipped from his mouth before Steve pressed their lips together and rolled his hips against the Omega's slickening sweatpants.

Clint pulled his raven hair aside and bit along his neck, ignoring the bonding spot completely.

Loki huffed as he tried to roll back and forth, two erections pressed tight against his cheeks.

His sweatpants were gone in an instant, his hole fitted with two calloused fingers.

He whimpered and arched, rolling his hips experimentally with the fingers inside him.

His eyes nearly rolled as he came simply from their light and gently touches.

Captain pulled their lips apart and moved to make hickies along his chest, his prison shirt long forgotten on the floor.

"Alpha," his voice was ragged, "Please. Give it to me-"

The mage arched as a third finger fit inside, wiggling and pushing into him.

He moaned out again and rocked his hips a bit, "More! Oh, norns, more-"

Stark gently slid in as the Captain pulled his fingers out, dick lubed up and ready.

His cock slid in past the ring with ease, seeming to slow down and stretch him further.

The Omega writhed in their grasp, thighs spreading wider and bracing him against the bed as he rocked his hips down to meet Stark's light pushing.

"Fuck, he's so tight," the man commented with a brief groan.

"Think we'll both fit?"

The Omega's eyes dilated more at that thought and he panted into the air, looking up at the prison lights above with a louder moan.

Steve gently fit his fingers in, one by one, until he had four stretching the mage.

Loki shifted uncomfortably for a moment, "You- You can't- Oh, norns!"

Steve stretched the mage as much as possible, allowing nStark to push in and out of the mage.

Loki rocked his hips, arms scrambling to wrap around and hold tight onto the back of the male's neck.

He rocked his hips faster, chasing his second release as his heat prickled harsher on his skin.

"More," he moaned out, "Alpha, please~"

The slick seemed to never stop ushing out, coating his fingers and the dick that was already stretching him, and even wetting the sheets of the bed.

Clint watched with slight fascination as he sucked more hickies into the Omega's skin.

Captain gently pushed himself into that tight ring of muscle, almost hurting the God as he did so.

but Loki didn't care, he started rocking himself against them feverishly, shooting spurts of cum onto his stomach within minutes but never stopping his movements.

He rocked harder, pulling them deeper, bracing himself on Steve's shoulder and Stark's neck.

His hand slipped down a bit, palm pressed against the Captain's chest, which was somehow exposed and bare now.

Loki hadn't been paying attention to them undressing, noticing each was nearly, if not already, naked.

Stark gripped the male's hips harshly, pushing himself in and out as fast and hard as he could.

Knowing that this Omega was a God made sex much rougher for them, but much more enjoyable.

The God never ceased to stop moving, rolling his hips and clenching his thighs around the Captain, as well as squeezing his cheeks around their members.

"Norns, more! Don't stop," he whimpered, leaning his head back against Stark's shoulder and closing his eyes, "Don't stop, norns, never stop~"

Captain gripped the flesh of his thighs harder, leaving welts and bruises in his wake, as he pumped himself into the God with a huff.

Clint palmed himself as he leaned back some, enjoying the view quite a lot.

The God shivered and shook, spilling more seed onto his stomach when the male he leaned against was finally spent.

His knot swelled against that tight ring of muscle before pushing seed into his ass bit by bit.

The God kept rolling and circling his hips, whimpers and moans leaving his lips freely.

Steve grunted and pushed in one last time, filling the God as well.

When Stark had moved aside, Clint jerked himself to perfection and also plugged himself inside.

He gently pulsed and pumped himself in at a lazy pace before cumming into the Omega as well.

Within moments, the mage's heat seemed to subside finally and they settled him, asleep, on the bed and with new sheets and blankets.

Before long, they'd be getting answers to anything they want.


End file.
